


Can I be your friend?

by uwoojinnie



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesecake, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwoojinnie/pseuds/uwoojinnie
Summary: Jisung read a comment about himself and it lingered in his head for a few days. He asked Minho about it but he got hurt instead. How will Minho try to correct everything he had messed up?





	Can I be your friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minsung so much and they're my ultimate ship. And yeah, I wrote some lines when I was drinking with my friends ,but I'm not that drunk to write gibberish sentences. It's just that the idea popped on that day, I happened to write it. I don't know if this is sad but don't forget to leave some comments so that I can improve my writing. 
> 
> p/s: don't judge my English. It's just my 2nd language. I'm not even fluent with my 1st language. I'll try my best to learn English so that I can write better. Peace yo!

Everyone was in the recording studio and they were preparing for their latest comeback. It's getting late and they're making good progress so far. 

“Okay. Can we start again from the chorus?”  
Chan instructed the member in the recording room.

“This is good right? Alright. We'll stick to this one.”

Woojin has done with his recording. That's mean only Jisung left. He's been practicing his lines at the back. He was too focus that he didn't realized he's turn was up. 

“Sung. Sung. Sungie. It's your turn now. Go on,”  
Jisung lifted his head up to look at Minho, who called him multiple times until he heard him calling him Sungie. 

Jisung went into the recording room as told. I can do this. Let's get it Han Jisung. 

“Sung, can you please emphasize the last part? Make it more fiercer,okay.”

“Okay,Chan hyung”

“Alright. Good. Moving on to the next part. You good?”

“Yeah. I'm good.Let's resume” 

Jisung proceeded to rap his lines swiftly and he did it very well. Everyone was impressed because of his rap skills. Well, it's Han Jisung. 

“Alright. That's it for today. You guys can go back and take a rest. We'll continue again tomorrow. Chop chop”

Everyone went back to the dorm except for Jisung. He told Chan that he wanted to review his recording just now. In case he has anything to improve. He pressed the play button and listened to his own rap. Tapping the pen rhythmically to the beat while nodding his head, he tried to find any flaws in it. Nope. There's nothing. That's mean he's all good. He was about to get up when his phone ring. Minho called. 

“Hello,hyung. What's up?”

“Where are you now?” 

“Oh, I'm at the studio. I'm about to go back to the dorm. Why?”

“Okay. I was just asking if you're up for midnight snack. I'm hungry haha”

“Call. Em, usual place?”

“Yeay. Don't worry,it's on me. Ah, be careful on your way back. See ya later.”

“Okay, hyung. I'll buy a lot okay haha. Alright. I'm going now. Meet you there. Bye”

The walk to the nearest food truck tent was just 5 minutes. That was their hiding spot to eat midnight snacks. Jisung had imagined teobokki, fish shaped bun, corn dogs, tonkatsu, and ramen where they can put their own ingredients. Minho would put a lot of bean sprouts, mushrooms and some other unnamed veggies but Jisung always wanted some crab meat and prawn ,not to forget sausages with a lot of eggs. They'll always end up putting all of it together. Despite all the ingredients, they managed to finish everything. That night was no different with the other nights they've spent. After that, they went back to the dorm while talked about random things.

“Sung, want some coffee?”

“Yeah. I'll get the iced latte. Thanks,hyung.”

“No probs, dude.”  
Jisung got his regular iced latte and Minho got his extra shot iced americano. 

“Hyung, tell me more about Dori. I've heard too much about Soonie and Doongie.”

“Dori? Well, I actually adopted her from an animal shelter that I've found online. At that time, she's about 5-6 months, I guess. I was just scrolling through the Instagram feed when she caught my attention. Her eyes, you know? I can't resist that pleading eyes. My heart melt right away. So, I called my mom and told her I wanna adopt another cat. Yeah, she nagged me at first because I let her take care of my 2 kids and now I want another one. But, she was very happy to hear the news. For the next few days, she kept on asking me when will Dori arrived. On D-day I brought her home, she almost immediately ran to get the little and pampered her with a lot of kisses. I didn't know that she prepared a lot to welcome Dori. She would send photos of Dori,Soonie and Doongie to me and make me jealous. Yeah. It's fun actually. Sung, oh Sung. Are you here?”

“Yeah. I'm listening. You're so happy. I like it when you smile”

“Oh,really? Thank you. And sorry for talking too long. I was just too immersed into the story.”

“No, it's okay hyung. I like hearing you talk about you cats. I'm being serious right now.”

“Okay. As you wish”

They continued to talk until they reached the dorm. The lights were off,signalling that everyone was asleep. So, both of them entered silently trying to avoid any possible noises. Unfortunately, Jisung accidentally kicked the door and made a small thud. 

“Where have you been? It's late already.”

“Oh my goodness! Hyung!!!”

“Sshhh. The kids are asleep. Bet you don't wanna wake them up”

Woojin stood up from his seat and walked past the duo toward the kitchen. He's getting sleepy while waiting for the two to come back. He always makes sure that everyone was asleep after their schedules so that they could rest and recharged for the next day. 

“Alright. Go to your bed and sleep now sneaky heads. I'm sure you don't wanna wake up late for tomorrow”

“Alright,hyung. Goodnight. Love ya”

Jisung and Minho went to their respective rooms but was stopped by Jisung. 

“Hyung. Can you sleep with me tonight? I just want cuddles. I miss it so much since we're too occupied with schedules.”

“Sure,why not? But let me change into something comfortable first,okay?”

“Okay,hyung.”

Jisung went to his room and threw his body on his bed. Didn't care to change, he left his bag on the floor while looking at Jeongin. Awww,he slept like a baby,holding a fox plushie close to his chest and little snores can be heard. He must be tired. Jisung stood from his place and went to pat Jeongin's head while mouthing You've done well,Jeonginnie. Now rest. Goodnight baby. 

After changing into comfortable clothes, Jisung waited for Minho. While waiting, he read fans comments on his posted on Instagram. He posted a photo with Minho. Most of it were mentioning about Minsung, soulmates or cooing at their cuteness. He stopped scrolling when someone commented “Go back home, Jisung. You don't deserve to be in Stray Kids” There were fans defending him, saying he's a genius, he's perfect and everything. But still, the word don't deserve keep on replaying in his head. 

“Hey,Sung. What are you thinking?”

“Oh,hyung. When did you get here?”

“Around 2 minutes ago, I think. Don't you noticed?”

“Oh,sorry. I was just reading some of the comments from Stays” 

Minho proceeded to spoon Jisung with his right hand around Jisung's small waist and his left hand ruffled Jisung’s soft locks. He likes the smell of Jisung's hair- Carrie Junior strawberry flavored. (Yep, Jisung smell like baby here.)

“Okay. What do they say?”

“Nothing special. They often mentioned Minsung,our ship ya know. We are soulmates haha”

“You think so? Minsung? Ship? Soulmates ?”  
Minho pressed kisses around Jisung's face and made him giggles. 

“Hyung ah. It's ticklish. Ahahaha. We might wake Jeongin if we keep on playing around”

“Alright, Sungie. Now go sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day” 

“Alright ,hyung. Goodnight”

They exchanged kisses on each others temple before went into a dreamy deep sleep. Jisung slept with his face buried in Minho's chest while their legs tangled to share each others warmth. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wake up sleepy head. Don't wanna be late today”

Jisung stretched his arms in an attempt to wrap his arms around Minho. He didn't want to wake up from the warmth he wanted since the last time he slept due to the hectic schedule that forced him to stay awake more than he had ever imagined. He just wanna cuddle with Minho. 

“Hannie,wake up now or I tickle you until you are short of breath. Chan's gonna make a move if anyone is late for today's practice. You know how strict he is.” Minho really tried his hard to wake Jisung up. 

Comeback D-day

Everyone was nervous but can't wait to meet STAY. They were waiting backstage and they still could hear the cheers from STAY. 5 minutes prior to the show started, Chan gathered the scattered members for some words of encouragement and cheers before they enter the stage.

“Stray Kids FIGHTING”

The hall filled with cheers along with 0325 played background as they entered the stage.

“We'll do our introduction. One two. Step out! We are Stray Kids!”

The crowd cheered even louder than ever. Every member were asked to introduce the member next to them. They came up with a lot of funny ideas to tease the members. Without further ado, they rocked the stage and performed the newly comeback songs fully energetic. 

The showcase had come to an end and they were delivering their final ment. Some STAY were heard crying while hearing to the warm hearted speech from each member. Minho looked to his side and saw Jisung sniffed. He scooted closer to him and held his hand. 

“Sungie, are you crying? Come here, let me wipe away your tears,” Minho whispered to Jisung's ear. 

“Ah,hyung-ah. You embarrassed me. What if STAY know and see me?” Jisung bumped his shoulder against Minho's when the older tried to wipe his tears.

Unknowingly, they were on the big screen and everyone witnessed the scene. Both were surprised with the chants and cheers. Confused Jisung turned himself to the screen behind them only to see both of them were on it. His ears got red and hid himself behind Minho without losing Minho's hand. The members teased him for being a crybaby and clingy with Minho.

After the showcase, they went backstage and changed into comfortable outfits.Luckily, they didn't have any schedule afterwards. With that, their manager released them early so that they can have a good rest. 

“Hyung, can I go somewhere else before going back to the dorm? Just need to clear my mind,” Jisung asked for Chan's permission. 

“Who are you going with? Make sure to bring a member so that I don't have to worry. One more thing, be back before dinner. Or you're gonna miss tonight's party,”

“I'm going with him. Am I right, Sungie” Minho suddenly appeared from behind and back hugged Jisung.

“Hyung, didn't you say that you want to rest today? Without doing anything? I'm about to ask Felix-”

“No. I'm not going. I promised to play game with Woojin-hyung today,” Felix interfered.

“See? He has other plans. How about me? I'm free and I have a place I want to take you to.”

“Alright,alright. If that is what you want.” Jisung finally gave up with his clingy hyung. Minho cheered and tried to kiss Jisung's neck but “attempted failed” because Jisung tried to avoid him and warned Minho if he kissed him, he's not bringing the older along. 

Minho brought him to an arcade where he used to spend time during his trainee days. Oh,the employees still recognized him because he's a regular there. Jisung didn't say anything but butting his hyung toward the counter. He never went to the place before but it looked exciting and amazing. While waiting for Minho to get tokens, he walked around to see the games provided. It's not crowded but everyone had time to enjoy themselves. 

"Sung, come here. Let's try this one."

Minho and Jisung played the shooting games for quite a long time. Jisung being the scaredy cat often hid himself behind Minho even though it was just a VCR game. They even tried other games and yeah, Jisung was so immersed. They were done after almost 3 hours playing. 

"Hyung, today was so great. Thanks for bringing me here."

"My pleasure. How about we get some drinks before heading to the dorm?"

"Sure,hyung. My treat!"

As they walked across the streets, while sipping the bubble tea they bought from a nearby cafe, Jisung suddenly asked an unexpected question.

"Hyung, have you ever thought that you're feeling unwanted? Like, people just wish you're not there?"

Minho stopped walking and turned to look at Jisung. He was about to talk when Jisung interfered.

"Ah,never mind. Let's forget that I asked that question. We'll say that this never happened" There's nervousness in his face but he tried to hide it and keep walking.

That hurt Minho that he grabbed Jisung's hand to stop him. Jisung tried to lose the grip but Minho made it more tighter without knowing that it hurt Jisung.

"Hyung,hyung. Stop it please. It's hurt."

"Sung, I asked you why did you ask that question?" But, Jisung won't listen. He kept on trying to pull his hand away. Tears pooling in his eyes. His hand hurt but his heart hurt more seeing his favorite hyung worrying about him but at the same time hurting him.

"Han Ji Sung. Just answer the DAMN question!" Minho pulled him closer, anger and worry mixed well in his eyes.

"Hyung! I said stop! You're hurting me. Ju...just leave me alone!" Jisung snapped and that stroke straight into Minho's heart. He didn't realized what he had done. He just froze right where he stood seeing Jisung walked away leaving him alone. The younger was seem to brush his face with the sleeve of his sweaters. He's crying. I made him cry. What have I done. Minho wanted to run to him but he couldn't. He might hurt him more.

Chan heard the door was unlocked. The couple must be home. It's pretty late and everyone was asleep except him-still couldn't sleep. He walked to the door just to see only Jisung arranging his shoes on the shoe rack.

"Where's Minho? Why aren't you with him?" 

"Don't ask,hyung." His answer was soulless. 

"Why,Sung? Hey,hey. What's wrong?" Chan went to cupped Jisung's face to see his face more clearly. He saw taints of tears on his cheeks. "Oh no,Sung. Don't cry. Come here" As soon as Chan saw that, he hugged Jisung. Jisung broke into tears once again. He couldn't hold it any longer. He just cried onto Chan's chest and had made the blonde's shirt wet. 

Woojin was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes to see clearer. "What's with the noise this late at night?" Chan shushed him,signaling to Jisung who had slowed down from crying to hiccuping. Woojin mouthed, What's wrong? Chan answered, I don't know. We should ask him later. Woojin answered with an okay. 

"Sung, why don't we sit on the couch? Can you do that for me?" Jisung just nodded and before he knew it,he had sat on the couch,still clinging to Chan. Woojin came later with a glass of water. 

Hyunjin was the next one to wake up. He was about to grab a drink at the kitchen but stopped after seeing Han and his hyungs. "What's up,Sung. What happened?" He walked towards the trio but eyes focused just on the sniffling Jisung. He kneeled in front of him and rubbed the smaller's knees. He and Jisung often fight with each other but he never saw him crying so bad like this, looked too weak,even to speak. 

Jisung just smiled at him bitterly. He has friends who still support him. But he missed Minho so bad. He felt guilty for yelling at him. 

"Jisung, can you tell us what's going on? With Minho still not coming home yet? Please?" Woojin held both of his hands to share comfort and asking for permission. 

"This might be embarrassing but before things piling up in my chest and it hurts me more, I wanted to share it with all of you,I mean, every member."

"How about Minho hyung? Does he knows it already?" Hyunjin asked politely.

"Briefly,I guess."

"Well done,Sung. I'm proud of you. Thank you for willing to share it with us. Woojin hyung and I'll be right back after waking up the others. You can wait here with Hyunjin." Chan gave Jisung a peck on his temple before going to wake up the other members.

"Hey,squirrel. Everything is gonna be okay. I'll be right here,hmm?" Hyunjin knew that Jisung like the nickname squirrel and that the best way to melt him down. He brought Jisung up to his lap and wrap his hands around his squirrel's waist. The perfect size for spooning. 

Everyone was up and sat in the living room. Chan and Woojin sat next to Hyunjin with Jisung on his lap. Changbin lay his head on Felix's lap, still yawning. Seungmin and Jeongin were next to each other,trying to stay focused despite the late hour - 12.10. am (pretty late right) . But Minho was still not around. 

"Hi,guys. Sorry to wake everyone up but our Sung had a pretty bad day. But, I'm thankful that he's willing to share it with us all. Go ahead,Sung" Hyunjin rubbed his hands to assure him that everything will be okay. Jisung needed more comfort and confidence, so he grabbed Hyunjin's hands tightly, never wanna lose his best friend's hands. 

Taking a deep breath, he started, "Hey guys. First of all, I wanna apologize for waking you up. But I really hope you guys understand what I'm about to tell you guys. I saw, I.. I saw a comment saying that I don't deserve to be in this group. I thought it was just a joke but days after that, I couldn't keep it out of my mind. I started to push myself so that I can do better. But, the result is still the same. I even argued with Minho hyung today and now he's not coming back. I feel so wrong. I don't deserve to be here,right? I always keep eve- everyone slowing down. Maybe,if I take a break, everything is gonna be okay, isn't it?" He held Hyunjin's hands tighter and began to cry again. He had told everything to the members. He's ready to leave if that everyone wanted. Hyunjin hugged him and rubbed his back to comfort him. 

Jeongin was the first one to get up and went to Jisung. He reached for his hands and began to talk. " Hyung, remember that. No one is perfect. Everyone is trying their very best. So do I. There are ups and downs in our life. To be true, I admire you a lot. I wish I could be like you, good at everything, loved by everyone. But then I told myself, everyone has their own color, and every color complete each other,formed a complete and beautiful picture. You completed the color in us. Without you, the picture of Stray Kids will never complete. In other words, we make the imperfections perfect."

"Stray Kids, nine or none. That's the only maths I can do and that's all that matters. I always read bad comments about me, and I still do it now. What??? Don't you guys dare to look at me like that again. Instead of degrading myself, I used those as a motivation to improve myself. Whenever I read bad comments, I always turn to read good comments. No matter how bad some of those comments, there's always good comments to cheer me up everyday. I know that there are people who actually care for me. Just like you. We do care of you. So do STAY. " It was Felix's turn to talk,giving a long as explanation. 

"Sung or should I call you J.One? 3RACHA is incomplete without you. Chan hyung and I don't have the brain that you have. So that's why we need you here bro. That's all I wanna say." Changbin kept his swaggy dark image. 

"It's okay Sung. You just keep doing what you want. They're doing it just for attention. The more you pay attention, the more they'll enjoy it. Ignore them and they'll eventually give up because they couldn't get what they want. Do you know what will you get? Happiness. If you forget the bad memories, you'll only remember the good one, and remember the good memories make you feel better,happier." Seungmin being the dandy boy giving his advice. 

Hyunjin cupped Jisung's face and said, "If you leave, who's gonna teach me rap? Who's gonna get into fights with me everyday? Who's gonna annoy me every dance practice for forgetting the routines? Who's gonna be the moodmaker, the nonstop talking squirrel talking about random this we might don't understand? Please stay,Jisung."

Jisung just playing with the hem of his sweaters after listening to his members warm advice. He never thought of all those things before. He was blinded by his self-hatred. 

"Guess all the members stole our ideas,right Woojinnie?"

"Yeah. I know right? Anyway, what do you say,Jisung?"

"Errr, I don't know how to express my feelings right now. All I can say is thank you for still believing in me. I couldn't have made it here without you guys. I love all you. Muah muah muah. Hahahaha"

Alright, the cheerful Jisung is back. Everyone was glad to see him getting better. Suddenly, someone was unlocknocking the door. Everyone stayed silent until the door opened. It's Minho. Eyes on him because he tiptoed to enter their dorm. 

"Oh my goodness. Why are you still up?" Minho surprised to see everyone focused on him but his eyes still searching for any sign of Jisung. On the other side, Jisung had moved to Woojin and hid himself in Woojin's big hug. He's still afraid of Minho. 

"Su- … Sungie. Can I, please?" Minho hesitated to walk toward Jisung. The others gave way for him while Woojin tried to untangle Jisung from him.

Minho looked at both of the older, asking for permission. They both nodded granting his request. Minho tried to touch Jisung's hand but Jisung flinched and accidentally pulled his hands away. Yes, the hand still has marks. Minho could see it clearly. He felt bad for being harsh with Jisung. 

"Sung, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know that it's my fault. But your question hurt me too. I can't live without you. You know that right. You're the first person I'm very close to and I don't wanna lose you. You're the reason I always can do better. Don't leave okay. And I'm sorry for coming late. I was looking for your cheesecake. It's really hard to find one late at night but I know that this is your favorite. I got the whole cake. We can share it with the others."

Minho showed the box of cheesecake. It's impossible to find one but he's trying his best to find it. That was the only way he could think to apologize to Jisung. He peeked a little bit from his arms that wrapped around Woojin's neck.

"Cheesecake? How could you hyung? I thought you're still mad at me."

"No no. I would never get mad at my precious little baby right here" Minho attacked him with cheeks squishing and kisses around his face. Jisung is no longer in a bad mood. He has everyone. Everyone,especially his favorite Minho hyung.

"I'll rather get diabetes for eating too much cheesecake rather than seeing both of you being sweet in front of us." Seungmin took the cake and brought it to the dining room. The other followed him from the back. Jisung and Minho were left in the living room. 

"Jisung, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure,why not?"

"Okay. Can I be your friend?"

"What question is that? We're already friend right?"

"No,not that friend. I mean "real friend"? You know what I mean?"

"Hyung?, I don't deser- " Minho quickly put his pointy finger on Jisung's lips. "Everyone deserves to have "real friends" ,you know that right?" 

Jisung nodded. Minho pulled him into a warm hug he wanted to give. They stayed like that for a few moments and before separating, Minho gave Jisung a peck on his head and temple. The smaller was pulled to stand up real quick or there's no cheesecake for him. Before entering the dining room, Minho suddenly turned around and gave Jisung a peck once again but this time on lips and whispered I love you to Jisung. Jisung was dazed but still could responded with I love you too,hyung. 

The end ♥


End file.
